comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-12-08 - Bringing Back Jubes
For Jubilee, the week had been hell. Literally. A captive of men who hated her for little more than what she was. Beatenings, threatenings of being murdered to 'send a message to thsoe stupid muties'. People wanting little more than to gut her and ruin her, kill her in front of her friends. Btu she had been strong. Biding her time, giving as good as she got, sassing them back. Logan would be proud of her. And then her chance had come at one point when she had enraged one so much he had directly attacked her. In the chaos she had slipped free of her ropes, bolted away, found her cell phone and sent an emergency signal back home. And now Logan was coming with Laura in the Blackbird, flying at hypersonic speeds. No one messed with his girl. No one. There would be hell to pay. Jubilee might of spent the part of her life as a rich girl living on the hill but the rest was spent living on the street and at the school she no week girl she battle tested and Logan appoved. She waited until the right moment and escape finding her phone was easy the hard part was staying free she had to keep moving trying to out start a squad of FoH members and for a while she did but her luck only last so long and she was grabbed again. The beat was the wrost they gaven her before thrown into the cage in the basement again. She lays there bloody and weak whimpering and praying someone hear her call for help. Logan is behind the controls of the Blackbird and he's got the plane's systems homing in on Jubilee's call. "Damn it, I knew that snake of a lawyer was up to no good," he growls not for the first time. He checks the screen. "We're getting close to target, you ready Laura?" he says as he flips on the cloak and prepares the plane for VTOL landing. Laura nods over at Logan, "Ready for deployment." Ready to leave a trail of bodies behind her. Reveling in the chance to cut loose. Jubilee had managed to be recaptured, but she had been able to hide her cell phone and the FoH hadn't found it, so the X-Men were still coming to the signal. One of the Friends of Humainty was standing outside of her cell, "You stupid muties breed like rats. We're gonna have to just make sure we ut off the head here." Logan can tell Laura is ready to go, and he nods with obvious approval. As he brings the Blackbird down he opens the bomb bay doors to let Laura drop down and cover their landing, while he brings down the plane a little more quickly than Kitty would approve of to come in after her. Before the doors cycle all the way open he says "Watch out, we don't know if these guys got that Silencer stuff or not." Jubilee looks up slowly pushing her self up off the floor into a sitting positions, "My name is Jubilation my friends call me Juilee..... You can call me Jubilation." She coughs a little and spits out some blood, "your going be sorry you messed with me. I bet by the end of the day what left of you will fit in a sandwich bag if like your lucky." She wants to piss him off get him to open the door again maybe she can get away with the same stunt again and escape to make sure the phone still working. He grunts, growlsing over at her, "So the mutie bitch wants put in her place? More than happy to go and do it." He's bringing up a taser, and his buddy th eother guard glances, "Carl, the bitch is.." But at this point, Carl has gottne too much steam in his ears, and is slamming the cell door open and getting ready to beat on the brat some more. Laura nods over at Logan, leaping out along after him as they land, "Acknowledged." She'll be out like a thunderbolt. "Neutralize perimeter guards first." "Roger that," Logan says about the perimeter guards. He lands the plane with a thud and the complaints of the landing struts but then he's out of the chair and dropping down to the ground as fast as you can say 'Kitty's going to give me an earful'. He sniffs the air, seeking out the nearest guard and then he moves in on him as quickly as possible, claws snickting open. Jubilee grins as the guard opens the door and comes at her. She raise a hand and gives the man a full blast of her firework in his face. She climbs to her feet wobbling as she does and starts forward shooting fireworks at the other guy in the room, "you basterd never learn do you" He lets out a SCREAM as you blast him, "I can't see! Bitch blinded me!" The other man ducks back, stumbling as he whirls up his arms to shield his face, the flash giving him third degree burns as he shrieked. She was out of her cell, but the alarms were ringing off the hook! Laura was already heading for the point, her nose picking up the scent of men with guns, "They are on the alert." The first guard goes down with a short scream. He smells another one responding and presses flat against the wall. The guy rounds the corner gun ready, he looks down in horror at is friend on the ground. "Hnghgh" he says as Logan rams his claws into his gut from behind. He draws them out and lets his body fall on the first guy. "Two down here," he reports to Laura over comms, moving on. “What’s your status?” Jubilee blast the guy again not caring if she binds him or not she wants him to hurt she wants all of them to hurt. Her normal control she use to make sure no one is really hurt is gone for now she blast him uncaring tears running down her cheeks mixing with the blood from the corners of her mouth. THe blast hits the man. LIterally blowing off the lower part of his jaw as he screams and stumbles away. The instant flash frying of the power of Jubilee's plasmoids prevents him from bleeding to death and there's enough of his throat left for him to breathe, but the pain instantly knocks him completely unconscious as his lower jaw disinetgrates. And Jubilee hears the sounds of boots running in her diretion from the screams. Laura manages to disable two more guards, cocking her head to the side, "THey are mobilizing internally." "Let's get in there then," Logan says. He opts for the direct route taking a running leap then diving through a window rolling on the other side. He sniffs. He can smell burnt flesh downstairs. "She's in the basement," he calls out to Laura and then he starts looking for the way down. Jubilee hates these people hates them more than she knew she could hate as she hears the footsteps she readied her power again still wobbling on her feet and waits for the first one to show themselves she let a blast out at this person as powerful as she can though she can feel her self tiring quickly. She not had a proper meal since her and little sleep mix this with blood lost from the beatings and she will not be up on her feet much longer. Jubilee is roughly three floors underground in the building as Laura and Logan breach inside. The scent of blood, of hate, of fear is thick in the air. Logan is going to be the one to pick up teh scent of Jubilation in agony and from her torture a few moments before Laura does as the place is crawling with Friends of Humanity members. Logan begins the process of fighting his way down to the lower levels. Sure the guys have guns but when has that bothered Logan too much. He gets hit, he even gets driven to his knees but he keeps coming, the tight confines of the building working to his advantage, no range to really get more than a couple shots off before it's slice-y time. Finding the stairs he tosses a man down ahead of him. "She's down here," he calls over comms to Laura before he shouts down the stairs. "We're coming kid!" then he's jumping down after the man threw looking to slash through the remaining levels and guards. Jubilee soon falls to her knees her hands hanging limply at her side she out of energy her eyes glazed slightly and she looks ahead not really seeing her last push left her tired and unable to continue. She just kneels there limply in the middle of the room. Right in time to see Logan literally cutting through anyone in his way to get to her then, and Laura some steps behind him as her eyes flash around. "She needs medical attention." Laura's heart rages to find everyone here and gut them one by one. But Jubilee looks as if she has been through hell. Logan agrees 100 and moves to crouch down by Jubilee. "It's alright kid, it's over, we got ya," he says putting an arm over her back. "Gonna get you to the Blackbird and patch you up. C'mon," he says even as he shifts his grip to help lift her up into his arms. "Kid, makes sure we can get out of here," he shouts to Laura. Laura nods over at Logan, "Get her to safety." Laura's eyes flash as her claws *SNIKT* out, as she walks meaningfully towards some of the injured men. Jubilee looks up at Logan and in a dreamy tired voice speaks, "Logan?" She grips on to you and tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face into his chest and just starts to bawl loudy. She tough but not that tough she has not seen the horrors other members have seen never been in a situation like this before. Logan pulls Jubilee closer when she starts to cry. "It's alright, we'll get you out of here, but keep your head down," he says. Laura gets a nod, he isn't going to stop her from doing what she's going to do. He'd do it himself if he could. He starts up the stairs sideways ready to turn in case any more FoH goons jump them and he needs to shelter Jubilee with his body. Several minutes later, Laura is with them on the warmed up Blackbird. Her skin reeks over of bleach then that she used to wash it and her costume, there are white splotches all over the costume from where the colors ran from the bleach. "It is done. Let us go home." Jubilee stays close to Logans body gripping him as if scare he might vanish is he lets go. Once on the blackbird she stops crying and lets go of him. She wipes her eyes and looks around, "thank you. I sorry I shouldn't of gone with him." Logan shakes his head and says soothingly "Not your fault kid, they had pretty good bait," he says and then gently sets her down on a bed in the Blackbird and straps her down for take-off. "Laura, help her with her injuries, I'll get us out of here." He gives Jubilee's hand a squeeze before he goes. "Sorry we let you down," he adds before he takes the controls and begins to get them out of there. Laura nods over, and quietly goes towards Jubilee, "I am sorry." The words painful for her. Then she goes to quietly start helping Jubilee clean her injuries as they fly on home. Jubilee hisses as the cleaning stings her wounds but she does not struggle or make a fuss. She close her eyes after a while and falls asleep feeling safe in what feels like forever.